new girl in naruto's world
by Kittensrox99
Summary: a random school night a 13 year old girl named Aimee blossom is doing a last minute homework when a storm suddenly hits her town and she is sent into her all time favourite anime show naruto. There she meets all the totally awesome ninja's, fights all the bad guys and falls head over heels in love with her favourite characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there fanfiction world i decided that i would upload my story to this site. This is my first fanfiction so let me warn you that the chapters will be very short until i can get better Well if i get better haha**

**DISCLAIMER: I have the sad job of saying that i don't own naruto or any of its charcters, move and plot lines but Aimee blossom is my own character that i created**

**Anyway enjoy the story :) **

_Chapter 1_

AIMEE'S P.O.V**  
>****************************************************************************************************************<strong>

I was walking home from school with my bestfriend Kate."I hate school so much" said Kate. i replayed " i know you have said that a thousand times today".

"Yeah but doesn't that show how much i hate it" she laughed."well it doesn't matter it is almost summer we only have tomorrow the we have all them free days filled with sun, tans and beaches".

"And boys don't forget about the boys. this summer i'm gonna find myself a hot boyfriend."Kate then lost herself in a day dream of her future boyfriend i just laughed because she started to drool.

"Kate Kate wake up before you flood the dam street i don't know how you can get so caught up with boys".

"I don't know how your not caught up with boys i mean your 13 and have never had a boyfriend, for gods sake you don't even like the hottest celebrities" Kate yelled.

"Oh my god Kate please keep your voice down i will get a boyfriend when i'm good and ready" i said back. "Well i hope its soon" Kate sighed. after that we walked a while talking and laughing till we got to Kate's house.

"This is my stop i will see you tomorrow and don't forget your project"

"Ok see you to WAIT WHAT PROJECT" i yelled. "The one that we have had 3 weeks to do and have to bring in on the last day of school " Kate replayed. "OH MY FLAPPING BIRD GOD I TOALLY FORGOT IM SO DEAD". i was starting to panic how was i gonna do this.

I ran home as fast as i could good thing i lived near Kate. i lived alone since my parents were always so busy with work. After i had got in i ran upstairs and through my stuff on the bed "ok i have till the morning to do a 3 week project great". Then i sat in the corner (like they do in the animes) "i'm gonna die".


	2. Chapter 2

_chapter 2_

_**AIMEE'S P.O.V**_

While having a panic attack in the corner i had one of my most brilliant ideas ... I SHOULD PRETEND TO BE SICK. I know i know its the worst idea i will have to just pull an all nighter to get it done time to get started.

So thats what i did after a quick dinner (which was a packet of super noodles) then i got started on my project. It was about ancient Egypt which i knew absolutely nothing about THANK GOD FOR GOOGLE.

When i was about half way done i noticed the sky was getting really dark how can that be it was only 5. Then suddenly out of no where a flash of light appeared in the sky. oh fudge it was a storm.

i hated storms they frightened me so much. when i was younger when there was a storm i would stay next to my parents. But since they became busy with work and stopped caring about me I had to handle them on my owe.

So i did the only thing i could think of sit in my closet. but i wasn't alone i had my second best friend ... my iPhone.

Which i used to watch my all time favourite Naruto. of course me being smart brought my project with me a tried to finish it while listening to Naruto.

Suddenly i felt very sleepy "i have to stay awake or i won't finish this" i thought. But i couldn't fight it any more and i fell asleep listening to the very first episode of Naruto.

_**THE NEXT MORNING**_

_**AIMEE'S P.O.V**_

i woke up still in my closet but i can't remember way i was there. when i was fully awake i realised that i never finished my project. "Oh fudge" i yelled i fell out of my closet and landed on some grass.

Wait grass i stood up and found my phone then looked around realising i was in a forest. I freaked out and went to climb back into my closet but it was gone WITH MY PROJECT.

"iPhone i don't think we're in Kansas anymore".


	3. Chapter 3

_chapter 3_

_**AIMEE'S P.O.V**_

ok ok don't panic I'm just in a Forest only god knows where when my closet with my project in it disappeared. Nothing strange about that ... IM GONNA FUDGING DIE OH MY GOD IM TOO YOUNG TO DIE AND TOO PRETTY.

" know that it's out of my system I can think alright I should just walk around for a bit and I will find I road or some people" I thought. So that's what I did I stuck my earphones in my ears (duh) and walked straight ahead. " I can do this I'm gonna live" I thought.

_**4 DRAMATIC HOURS LATERS**_

"I can't do this why in hell did I think I could" I cried out loud. Then just as I was about to give up I pull back a branch and saw something I thought I would never see ...THE GATES TO THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE.

"NO F***ING WAY I DON'T BELIEVE IT " I yelled out loud while throwing my hands in the air. Of course me being such a smart person forgot that I was holding back a branch with my hands. So As it flew towards me in slow motion I karate chopped it with my bare hands.

Well that's what I thought happened the branch actually hit me straight in the face and knocked me unconscious.

(DREAM LAND)

I stand up and look around its dark there's no light at all then I see something in the distance it looks like my project. I start to chase after it but i could get any closer then suddenly my iPhone flew out of my pocket i tried to grab it but it disappeared.

I was about to give up when I heard a faint voice I couldn't make it out. Then it got a bit louder it was starting to sound like bay Whirl.

Bay whirl what does that mean I turned around and saw a bright light and walked slowly towards it there I saw a white wolf.

He was just standing there with soft pearl white fur and look at me with deep blue eyes but it wasn't just staring at me it was like he was looking into my soul.

Before I could say any thing I heard that voice again it was more clear but I still couldn't understand then the wolf stared to walk away towards the light.

"wait who are why are you here" I yelled to him. He looked at me again and spoke "my name is white fang and I am here to watch over you and to protect you".

I just stood there confused as he walked away so I chased after him into the light yelling " hey dog you don't say stuff like that then walk away what do you mean watch over me, protect me from who".

Once again everything was black I thought I had gone blind but the I realised my eyes were just closed. Just before I opened them I heard that voice.

Then I saw the two guys who guards the gate Of the village one of them was yelling hey girl at me until I woke up oh hey girl I thought it was bay whirl oops silly me.

They helped me sit up straight and checked to make sure I was ok. "who are you and why were you hiding in the bushes" one questioned me.

I replayed "hey dude I wasnt hiding I was lost in the forest and my name is Aimee blossom" they looked at each other then the other one spoke " I guess we will have to take her to the hokage".

I can't believe it I'm finally going into the hidden leaf village to see the hokage and to possible meet the characters of naruto


	4. Chapter 4

**I JUST WATCHED A TV SHOW CALLED DANNY PHANTOM AND I REALISED THAT JAZZ WAS VOICED BY NONE OTHER THAN INO YAMANAKA FROM NARUTO BEST DAY OF MY LIFE**

**************************************  
><em><strong>AIMEE'SP.O.V<strong>_  
>The two guards guided me through the village but i could have found my way i mean i have seen Naruto like a billion times. I looked around trying to figure out at what point in the show did i appear in. I looked up towards the hokage's faces to see them all painted.<p>

"YEAH AWSOME I ARRIVED IN THE FIRST EPISODE" i said as i fist pumped the air. The two guards turned around when i had just finished "did you say something" one asked. i replied "oh no it must have been the wind" i wasn't making any eye contact with them.

We continued to the hokages office and walked up the stairs i was told to wait outside. i tried to listen in but i couldn't hear anything. Suddenly the door opened and i fell flat on my face. i looked up to see the two guards and the third hokage looking at me with strange looks.

"Ha ha whoops i guess i tripped and ah fell" i lied. The hokage just sweat dropped and asked me to come in. "Look i'm sorry i was trying to listen in" i said while i bowed. the third hokage just laughed "its ok child stand up and tell me your name and where you are from".

I stood up and answered "oh well my name is aimee blossom and well i can really say where i am from you wouln't believe me". "Come now i may be an old man but i still understand the problems of the youngsters these days" he said

I sighed " ok then well i live in a town not from this world i fell asleep in my closet and when i woke up i found myself here".

The old man looked stunned by my story he closed his eyes and thought for a while. finally he spoke "you don't seem to be lying but i don't understand why you were brought here".

" Hmmm ok i will in role you in the training academy with the other ninjas your age. You will have to blend in with everyone while i figure out a way to get you home. The fact that you come from a different world will stay between you, me and what ever sensei you get deal".

I nodded " ok but on one condition" "what would that be" he asked. i smiled a big grin "that you put me in naruto uzumaki's class". The old man once again looked confused but agreed. i did a little dance and jumped up and down in the air the hokage just laughed at my silliness.

He gave me a key to a little cottage in the woods near the academy and told me to go to there and get ready for class tomorrow. I quickly ran out of the room to find my new home well for the time being, i can't to meet naruto tomorrow i will make sure we become best friends.

_**THE THIRD HOKAGE'S P.O.V**_

I watchedas aimee went running out of my office to see her new house. i went to the window and looked out it "from another world" i went over to my table and opened a drawer. i lifted a hidden panel from under and looked at a picture of me in my younger years with a women the same age. "hmm it's funny how much she looks like her grandmother" i thought.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_**AIMEE'S P.O.V**_

I ran as quickly as i could to find my new house i took a few wrong turns and ended up in some really weird places no onewould ever want to know. I finally made it to my little cottage, it looked really cute from the outside. It didn't have a front garden but it was in a forest so it really didnt matter.

I walked up to the front door put the key in the lock and opened it. you would have thought from the way it looked outside it would be really nice on the inside. well if you thought that you were dead wrong, i opened the door and a whole load of dust came flying out. The place was a complete reck how could the hokage send me to live in a place like this.

i went up stairs to see the bedroom there wasn't even a bed just a fireplace and a window. i yelled in frustration "HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO SLEEP TO NIGHT IM GONNA HAVE TO GET MONEY AND SPEND IT ALL ON THIS DAMN COTTAGE" while i fell to the floor hoping it wouldn't give way.

_**SASUKE'S P.O.V**_

i was training in the forest throwing my kunai knives at a practice dummy. Suddenly i heard a scream "HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO SLEEP TO NIGHT IM GONNA HAVE TO GET MONEY AND SPEND IT ALL ON THIS DAMN COTTAGE". who the hell was that it came from that old cottage, no one has lived there for years and its so far away from the village why would any one live out here.

I decided to check it out it could be an enemy ninja hiding so they can attack the village. i got to the front door it was wide open this could be a trap so i stepped in. I tried to go up the stairs to corner them. when i got to the third step it had rotted so much that my foot went right threw it.

I tried to get it out before someone came but it was too late. i heard a voice "is someone out there" i looked up to see a girl, she was standing in one of the rooms looking around the corner. "Oh my flappy bird are you ok " she said worriedly, she tried to go down the steps but i grabbed a kunai knife out of my pouch and threw it at her. She jumped up forward and did a back flip down the stairs and landed behind me.

_**AIMEE'S P.O.V**_

After i had stopped screaming my lungs out i heard a noise down stairs. i didn't know what to do i didn't think any one else lived out here but me. i slowly walked towards the door and asked if any one was there.

As i looked around the corner i saw none other than sasuke uchiha with his foot stuck in the third step. As he looked up i pretended not to know him time to play the sweet and innocent act.

I asked him if he was ok and tried to go down the steps to help him. before i could he grab a kunai knife and threw it at me. Before i knew what i was doing i jumped in the air towards the bottom and did a back flip. lucky i landed just behind sasuke, how the hell did i do that.

It felt like i had been doing it for years but i have never jumped that high or did a back flip before. I quickly turned around acting like every thing was normal. " what was that for all i was trying to help you, you look pretty stuck in there".

He just scoffed "i don't need a girls help i can do this on my own". he lifted his foot out and walked towards me, "what are you doing here" he asked. "I just moved into town and the hokage gave the cottage little did i know it would be like this" i said sweetly. sasuke seemed to relax a bit when i said the old mans name.

I put out my hand "hi my name is aimee, aimee blossom please to meet you ..." i had to pretend to not know his name. He just looked at my hand and said "my name is sasuke if you live here now it looks like we are going to be neighbours".

Without another word he walked out and went home. i always heard people calling him duck butt and i never knew why. Now that i see him in real life i realise his hairs looks like a ducks butt i had to hold in my laughter as he walked away.

I closed the door and walked into the kitchen as i went turned around it i found i cloth over the mirror. i pulled it down to see how i looked and what i saw shocked me so much. My appearance had completely change before i have brown hair that was just below my shoulders and i had blue eyes.

Now i had purple hair that went down to my hips and my eyes well they were now a dark pink. i had never seen a pink that dark what the hell was happening to me.

First i had been transported to another world not to mention the fact it was my favourite anime. second i jumped super high into the sky and did my first back flip and it was like i had done it for years. last but not least my whole appearance had completely changed.

The worst part of it all was that my project has gone missing now but a least i have my iphone. i went to grab it out of my pocket but it wasn't there i started to panic where could it be, then i remembered that dream i had my phone disappeared.

Also that wolf i still cant get him out of my head the colour of him and his eyes. I started to get sleepy so i went up stairs to the bedroom and curled up in the corner. As i fell asleep that night i had a huge feeling that my whole world was going to be turned upside down and it all begins tomorrow.

_**WHITE FANGS P.O**_**.**_**V**_

As i watched Aimee fall asleep from a distance i ran and jumped into her room. she was fast asleep so she didn't hear me. i softly whispered to her "good night my sweet princess". "Ok it's time to fix this place up but i need a little help" i howled into the night to call for a little back up.

Soon wolf cubs came threw the windows and doors. When they all arrived they automatically lined up in front of me. "ok guys we have only one night to turn this place into a princess's home lets go". All the little cubs howled and began to work, i sat next to Aimee and watched her sleep. i hope we will meet again soon and this time in real life.

**WHAT DID YOU THINK OF SASUKE COULD I THING BE STARTING BETWEEN HIM AND AIMEE OR DOES HE JUST LIKE HIS PEACE AND QUITE READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT MORE (;**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

_**AIMEE'S P.O**_**.**_**V**_

I woke up that morning in a queens sized bed (of course me being me i didnt notice). i got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom, i turned on the tap at the sink for the cold water.

I washed my face and looked up to the mirror, i paused for a second and screamed "HOLY SHIT oh yeah thats me haha i forgot i looked like this". I went down stairs sat down on a chair at the table. i then said out loud "hmmm something about this place seem different". I sat there for a few more minutes with a blank look on my face.

Then suddenly it hit me "oh my fudging god someone decorated my cottage". i looked around the rooms they were so cute it was really nice. "They did a really good job with this place i wonder what my room looks like i really didnt notice when i woke up".

I went up the stairs holding on to the hand rail as i went up they were so smooth and white. i walked into my bedroom and was stunned by the way it looked it was so beautiful.

The fire place had been redone in white and the window had soft pink curtains on it. There was a queen sized bed with cream sheets that had red roses on them. just in front of the bed was a closet and a set of drawers that were both white.

I walked over to the closest and opened the doors inside was an outfit on the hanger. It was a pink tank top with black shorts and a pair of pink socks that went past my knees. Also on the hanger was a long dark purple scarf and a pair of black finger less gloves. i looked at the outfit for a few minutes and decided to put it on.

_**10 minutes later**_

In the closet there was a full length mirror i stood there looking at myself in my new clothes.

I turned around to see what i looked like from the back "damn girl you look good" i said while laughing. when i was done putting my old clothes away i went to go see what was in the drawers. I pulled them all open but there was nothing there until i got to the last one.

Sitting there was a little black box and a note, i picked up the note and began to read it

_Dear Aimee_

_I hope you are enjoying how my friends and me decorated your sweet little cottage. i have left you a gift in the black box well its not really from me lets just say its from someone you know . This will help you to unlock and to control your powers, never take it off we will meet soon when the time is right._

_From white fang_

When i had finished the letter i was confused, 1. how did he and his friends get in here 2. what does he mean by unlock and control my power and 3. HOW THE HELL DID A WOLF WITH NO HANDS WRITE A FUDGING LETTER.

That doesn't matter right know i really want to see what is in side of the box. i slowly opened it. when it was completely opened i saw a beautiful pendant that was the same colour as my eyes. it had a wolf howling at a crescent moon.

"I feel like i have seen it before but i cant remember where hmm well i guess it doesn't matter right now" i thought. i walked to the mirror once more and put the pendent on.

It was long enough to keep it hidden down my top it think it would be better if no one knew about this or white fang. when i get the chance i would have to talk to the old man about this.

I went back down stairs to get breakfast as i went into the kitchen i heard a knock on the door i sighed. i opened the door to see sasuke standing there he wasnt looking at me so i spoke.

"Hey there sasuke what are you doing here" i said happily. he turned around with that stupid look on his face and talked "well since you moved into town i guessed that you were going to the academy and i thought that i should tell you that you have 2 minutes to get there".

After that he disappeared "that was weird" i thought "wait crap i have 2 minutes fudge i have to go". i locked the door and hid the key, i ran a fast as i could to make it on time. Oh god i hope i will make it before they kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

_**Aimee's P.O.V**_

I ran as fast as i could through the forest until i was in front of the academy looking up at it from the gates. i was amazed at the fact i was really going to become a real life ninja. I guess i havent got used to the fact that im really in naruto. I sprinted into the building and made to class just in time.

When i burst into the room everyone turned towards me. i was on my hands and knees, panting like a dog hahaha. When i caught my breath i stood up again and looking around the room.

"Hey what are you all staring at"

Everyone sweatdroped at me while i laughed. I looked towards iruka who had a blank look on his face. "Are you the new student Aimee Blossom" he questioned. i nodded and he sighed " the hokage warned me about you i can't believe i have two hyper kids in my class now, maybe i should retire early".

As iruka went to a dream filled land of retirement life i decided to look around the class. i noticed everyone staring at me, but not sasuke of course i don't even think he knew i was in the room. i scanned though the rows near him and saw a sit between him and...

NARUTO OH MY FLAPPY BIRD

I quickly sprung into action by jumping from the front, to the desk between the two boys. "Hey sasuke thanks for waking me this morning" i smiled. I sat down in the chair and faced towards naruto. He seemed impressed by my jump to the desk.

He gave me a big toothy grin " hi there I'm Naruto Uzumaki and i'm gonna be the next hokage". I had to hold in my inner fangirl when i looked at him "hi there my name is Aimee, i just moved here its nice to meet you i hope we can be friends"

I heard a few people in the class gasp and sasuke scoff but i decided to ignore them. i wanted to spend as much time as i could with Naruto before the finale exam.

I would probably have to talk to iruka about that i wonder if i can take it or not hmmm.

After iruka came out of his day dream he started the lesson. we were all learning about the transformation jutsu. i was asked to sit out and observe how it was done.

I put my head on my desk and stopped paying attention from the beginning, there was one thing i wanted to see and it was up next.

I lifted my head up just in time to see Naruto's sexy jutsu. i laughed as iruka got a nose bleed and yelled at him "hahaha i would have never thought you were a pervert iruka". everyone in the class started laughing, i even heard sasuke chuckle.

He glared towards me while trying to stop the blood "thats sensei to you Aimee". After that we had a break before our next class at this point i knew what was coming so i found a front row seat.

I leaned against the window with a camera i found in my house ready to take the picture. It was the best moment of my life when naruto was pushed into sasuke and they kissed. it is even better that i now have a picture to black mail both of them with, i knew i was gonna have fun in this world

The rest of the day flew by all i really remember is me and naruto laughing, alot. I decided to walk home with him even thought i live the opposite way, i wanted to see more of the hidden leaf.

As we came up to his house i decided to check out the shops "by naruto see you tomorrow" i yelled back "Dont get lost Aimee and make sure you check out ichiraku they have the best ramen EVER".

i laughed and headed towards the shops. i looked at a few windows and bought a few things like some paper bombs, kunai's, a bit of wire and some bandages.

Of course out of all the things white fang left in my house he left out bandages. i wonder way, who is white fang really and what does he want with me.

While lost in thought i managed to walk into someone and fell to the ground. "Well thats a good way to give a person a concussion thanks dude"

I stood up again and looked to see who walked into me, its was kiba with akamaru on his head. "Oh sorry i didnt realise it was you kiba what are you doing here"

"Me and akamaru here were going to do some training, wait how did you know my name i never told you" I paused fudge what do i say, i looked around trying to find a distraction then i spotted akamaru.

"Is this akamaru awww he is cute and fluffy" i said while picking him up and scratching his head.

Kiba just looked at me but dropped the question. i decided to join them with their training and by joining i mean i sat there and played with akamaru.

I stopped for a minute to watch kiba clone himself hoping to memorise the hand signs. Suddenly i heard a voice " Aimee why did you stop playing with me"

I jumped "who said that, where are you" i looked around but there was no there but kiba.

"Down here" i looked down to see akamaru wagging his tail at me. i laughed " i guess i was hearing things unless you can speak english little guy haha"

"I can't speak english but it seems like you can understand me" akamaru said

I froze did akamaru just speak to me im dreaming i must be dreaming. i stood up to walk away but everything went dark. The last things i remember was kiba running towards me and akamaru sitting next to me.

**HEY GUYS IM SORRY I HAVEN'T UNLOADED A CHAPTER IN AGES. I JUST FOUND OUT MY** **BOYFRIEND CHEATED ON ME TWICE ON TWO DIFFERENT OCCASIONS SO I THOUGHT HEY WHY NOT PUT ALL THIS RAGE TOWARDS WRITING A CHAPTER AND HERE I AM :)**


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

**I WAS WATCHING POKÉMON BECAUSE OF COURSE I STILL LOVE IT I MEAN WHO DOESNT. I WAS WONDERING WHY CANT POKÉMON USE ATTRACT ON THE SAME GENDER I MEAN IF PEOPLE CAN BE GAY WHY CANT POKÉMON. IS THIS JUST ME OR WAS SOMEONE ELSE THINKING THE SAME THING**  
><strong>************************************<strong>

_**Kiba's P.O.V**_

Iwas justpracticing myjutsu's when i heard akamaru barking. i looked over and saw Aimee collapsed on the ground. I ran over as fast as i could to see if see was ok. As i picked her up i noticed something running down her face, blood.

She must have hit her head when she fell, i needed to get to the hospital and fast. so with akamaru on my head i ran to the hospital.

As soon as i got though the doors the nurses had a look at aimee. they told me it was not too serious, but she had to stay for a night or two, just to be safe.

I decided to stay and wait until she woke up. "I wonder what made her faint like that, do you know akamaru" My pal looked at me with a guilty look on his face, what could he have done to her, he was just a puppy hmmmm.

_**Akamaru's P.O.V**_

OH F*** I DIDN'T THINK SHE COULD UNDERSTAND ME, WHY DID SHE HAVE TO FAINT IF SHE DIES ITS ALL MY FAULT.

Well really her fault i mean she stopped playing to look at kiba, maybe she likes him but she just met him. what if he likes her, what if they get married.

It doesn't matter no one is going to take my best friend away from me. i think im getting off topic. Where was i oh yeah OH MY GOD ITS'S ALL MY FAULT.

_**Aimee's P.O.V**_  
>( DREAM LAND AGAIN)<p>

I stood up looking around pitch black again great. I heard a noise behind me and turned around.

"WHITE FANG ITS YOU" i ran over to the white wolf and sat in front of him. "What happened why am i here again, where is here, did i really talk to akamaru or was i day dreaming"

He laughed at my eagerness " slow down my princess i will explain"

"You are here because you fainted from the shock of the little pup talking. Where we are is a place created inside your mind for us to talk, and yeah you did talk to the pup does that answer all your questions".

"No just two more why do you call me princess and how did you right a letter when you have claws"

"i cant answer those questions right now but in time you will know for now relax"he laughed

"Ok then you want to play cards" i said as a pack appeared in my hands. so thats what we did for a while until i got bored and decided to ask more questions.

"Please white fang answer my questions i feel so lost all these things are happening to me and i dont understand why"

"When the time is right princess you will know all the answers, until then learn to control and develop your new powers"

"What new powers do you mean talking to akamaru"

"Yes you will find you can talk to dogs now, but there is more within you. haha there will be certain powers that will shock you a bit but just call my name and i will be there. you must promise keep your pendent on and never take it off it protects you and keeps you safe"

"But safe from what is there someone after me" i asked "no wait let me guess, you will know in time princess"

He nodded "i need to go now i have spent to much time here and it seems like you are waking up, dont mention anything to anyone all right"

"Ok but when can we meet in real life and not in my head"

"Soon very soon oh yeah there is a boy waiting for you to wake up stay close to him, he will help you to grow stronger but he doesnt know it haha and that Naruto kid too but you know that" with a winked he walked away.

I saw a light coming from a different direction and walked towards it, and with that i woke up. I opened my eyes and found myself lying in a bed, a hospital bed. i looked around just in time to see kiba walk through the door.

I smiled at him "hey kiba what am i doing in a " before i could finish my sentence akamaru jumped on me crying. "I'm sorry Aimee i didn't mean to make you faint and hit your head, you can even marry kiba if you want i wont mind"

"WHAT I DONT WANT TO MARRY KIBA " i shouted at akamaru "KIBA WHAT ARE YOU FEEDING YOUR DOG DRUGS"

Kiba just stared at me i forgot he cant understand akamaru "sorry never mind it was ahhh a dream i was having yeah a dream thats it haha"

"I think i should go get the nurse be back in a minute" he replied. i just smiled at him till he left the room. I then turned my attention towards a still sobbing akamaru "for god sake dog get a holded of your self im fine and you can keep kiba"

"Really i can keep him" he sniffed " yes you can keep him" i laughed. I managed to peel him off me a while later and played with him while we waited on kiba.

Out of the blue akamaru asked me a question " so you can really understand everything i say"

"Yes apparently i can talk to all dogs and understand them its one of my many powers"

"Ok then what else can you do" he asked. "i don't know yet, kiba is going to help me unlock them apparently but he doesnt know it" i smiled

Kiba then came walking through the door "well speak of the devil" i smirked The nurse came over and checked my head "its ok for you to leave today if you take it easy for a few days"

I nodded and she let me go kiba was kind enough to walk me home to make sure i was safe. Me and him had become good friends in a short time.

In the back of my mind i still wondered about what white fang had said. What kind of powers could i have and how would one of them shock me.

Without releasing it i had said goodnight to kiba, changed my clothes and went to bed. I need to make sure i get a good night rest for tomorrow night naruto might need a bit of help.

Its a good thing i watched kiba and remembered the hands signs for the jutsu's ,now i just need to pratice before the exam here's hoping i pass.

*************************************  
><strong>WHAT DO YOU THINK OF AIMEE'S NEW ABILITY AND HER RELATIONSHIP WITH KIBA, COULD SOMETHING BE STARTING BETWEEN THEM AND ONLY AKAMARU SEE'S IT. TO BE HONEST I DON'T EVEN KNOW TILL NEXT TIME FUTURE NINJA'S<strong>


End file.
